Call the Cops and Surf N' Turf (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Call the Cops"'' |- |'Written by' |Luke Brooksheir Mr. Lawrence Kaz |- |'Storyboarded by' |John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Directors' |Sherm Cohen Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Directors' |Bob Jaques Mr. Lawrence |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Ennio Torresan Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- | colspan="2" |''"Surf N' Turf"'' |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboarded by' |Carson Kugler |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica Anne Michaud |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli David Corbett Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg David J. Corbett |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editors' |Mr. Lawrence Carolyn Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Sandi Hathcock Kaz Mike Roth Luke Brookshier Derek Drymon |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Associate Producers' |Philip Harris Jennie Monica |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Dave Cunningham Caroline Director Jasse Marky Mike Dougherty Nick Jennings Karl Hadrika Rob Rosen Maureen Mascarina Rick Farmiloe Kurt Snyder |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Richard Purhum Ted Seko Paul Tibbitt Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editors' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin Bill Fagerbakke |- |'Assistant Animatic Editors' |Bob Tomlin Clancy Brown |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Call the Cops" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Old Man, Snail, Cannonball Jenkins |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Patrick's Stomach, Snail #1 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Desk Sergeant, Fish #4 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fred |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Mary's Mother |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Police Officer, Helen the Felon |- |'Sandy Jones' |Mary |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Surf N' Turf" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fiasco, Judge, Dad, Rick Hinson |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish Driver #2, Thomas J. Maydeck |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Son, Sanna Kelley |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Little Sailor, Jeff Kettle |- |'Rick Hinson' |SpongeBob voice |- |'Thomas J. Maydeck' |Mr. Krabs voice |- |'Sanna Kelley' |Sandy voice |- |'Jeff Kettle' |Plankton voice |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Mr. Lawrence |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Erik Wiese Amy Zeis |- |'Directors of Audio Post Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'Recording Engineers' |Manny Grijalva Tony Orozco |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Michael Petak Tony Ostyn |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Heather Martinez Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Alan Bodner Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Peter Egan Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Todd White Junpei Takayama |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev John Seymore Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylists' |Catherine Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Peter Bennett Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Sweet'N Low" |- |'Executive Producer' |Taqekene Anadarkenwqerqjee |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Maeere Saerer |- |'Supervising Producer' |Serere Saerrr |- |'Production Translation' |Brerre Fradfeer |- |'Animation Directors' |Jasoer Refefr Sadeekrne GReejre Aqweje Nereerm |- |'Head of Layout' |Zwewkew Aadfjse |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Chsawer Erersf Sereen Reerer |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Think Pink Serefer Serer Sadere |- |'Head of Digital Animation' |Werik Sadrez |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Pink Panther Theme"' |Composed by Henry Mancini |- |'Music Editor' |Henry Mancini |- |'Music Composed by' |Henry Mancini |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Recording Facility' |Big Yellow Duck Audio Post |- | colspan="2" |''"Call the Cops"'' |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Salami Studios |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Rick Hinson |- |'Foley Artist' |Sanna Cannella |- |'Foley Mixer' |Dan Cubert |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Thomas J. Maydeck |- | colspan="2" |''"Surf N' Turf"'' |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |LA Studios |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Chris Cirino |- |'Foley Artist' |Chris Cirino |- |'Foley Mixer' |Cameron Davis |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Carlos Sotolongo |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore Sabre Media Hacienda Post |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2008 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits